EL BUFON Y EL PERVERTIDO
by darksoullonely000
Summary: amigos del alma, compañeros de toda la vida... el dragon y el payaso de dios! una combinacion extraña... en especial si son ese par... como fue que paso esto? es simple dios esta muerto y un dragon rojo gigatesco controla el mundo... entonces por que el conde milenario y la chaos faction unen fuerzas? descubran la verdad en este fic sacado de mi cabeza XD!


**OLAAAAAA**

**CHICOS ESTE ES MI PRIMER CROSS Y ESPERO QUE AL MENOS LE DEN ALGUNA OPORTUNIDAD….**

-En la oscuridad de la noche-

Un joven castaño acompañado por su gran amigo peliblanco

Issei: ya falta poco para que lleguemos a la orden negra…..

Allen: espero que si, timcanpy esta cansado –tocando a una esfera dorada con alas a su lado

Issei: sabes aun no entiendo la relación tuya con ese golem?

Allen: ni yo se… solo somos buenos amigos! –sonrie gratamente

Issei: bueno debe ser como yo y Ddraig

Allen: no! Yo hable con Tim por que es adorable, no se por que hablas con un dragón….

Issei: te recuerdo quien es Dios…

Allen: no! Mejor no….- sudando frio

Issei: bueno ya estamos aquí! –viendo el portón de la entrada

Allen: uhmmm…. –toca la puerta-holaa! Hay alguien aquí!

Issei: -ve como una especie de roca con cabeza los mira y se pone a gritar

Roca: presencia de akuma! Presencia de akuma!

Allen: se refiere a mi o a ti?

Issei: creo que a los dos….

-dentro de la orden negra-

Lenalee: uhmmm….. – ve en la cámara a dos jóvenes- kanda, vali…. Podrían revisar si no son akumas

Kanda: tch…. No quiero perder mi tiempo con debiluchos

Vali: solo peleo con tipos fuertes…

Lenalee: por fis! – hace carita de perrito abandonado

Kanda y Vali: -resignados- ya que… -se van

Lenalee: yupi! –sonrie feliz y ve como se acerca una pelirroja

Rias: es papa?

Lenalee: no solo son dos jóvenes eso creo….

Rias: uhmmm…. –viendo al golem dorado- ese es de papa!

Lenalee: eso significa que no son akumas –se da cuenta de lo que pidió- que mal! Envie a kanda y vali hacia ellos!

Rias: EHHHH?

-en el portón-

Issei: creo que no nos dejaran entrar….

Allen: eso seria una pena.. –siente una presencia- issei…

Issei: lo se… -retrocede 3 metros

Allen: -lo sigue y ve como caen del cielo dos sujetos

Issei: tu con el señor ceño fruncido y yo con el peliplatino!

Allen: de acuerdo!

Kanda: no tomen esto personal! Es solo que estoy molesto! –va hacia el peliblanco- _inocencia activada! Mugen!_ –desenfunda una espada estilo japonesa

Vali: acabare esto rápido… -de su espalda salen unas alas de luz

Issei: oh! No me esperaba encontrar contigo… -sonrie divertido

Vali: a que te refieres?

Issei: pues que no me esperaba conocer al blanco tan pronto –su brazo izquierdo se ilumina en rojo y se vuelve un guante rojo con una gema verde

[hola blanco]

{no me esperaba volver a verte rojo}

Vali: jum! Creo que servirás de calentamiento

Issei: no me subestimes! –se pone en guardia

Allen: -esquivando sin problemas la espada del peliazul- por favor, no podemos discutirlo tomando te?

Kanda: -lo ve con una mirada de muerte- te matare!

Allen: (QUE MIEDO!) no tengo de otra _inocencia activada!_ –se saca wl guante de su brazo izquierdo y se ilumina de un color verde brillante- _Crow!_ –su brazo se transforma a uno gigante escamoso con una cruz en la palma y los dedos garras muy filudas

Kanda: -sonrie tenebrosamente y apareced al lado del peliblanco

Allen: -bloquea la espada con su inocencia y empuja al peliazul- tenemos una explicación

Issei: -patea al peliplatino- cállate! Esto es divertido! –le cae un rayo blanco

Vali: concéntrate en la pelea!

Issei: de acuerdo! –la joya de su guante rojo se pone a brillar

_Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! _

Issei: -aparece al frente del peliplatino y le manda un combo de golpes y patadas

Allen: -retiene al peliazul y lo estrella contra el portón- creo que ya acabo

Kanda: -corta los dedos/garras con su espada

Allen: -se aleja de el un poco

Kanda: _primera ilusión: insectos del infierno!_ –con un tajo de su espada sale una especie de criaturas tipo insectos hacia el peliblanco

Allen: -se cubre con su inocencia y siente como esas cosas van explotando en su brazo

Issei: -se separa y concentra energía en su guante y lo libera- _dragón shoot!_ –le lanza un rayo rojo al peliplatino

Vali: -sonrie confiado

_Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!_

Vali: - ve como el rayo desaparece- te lo regreso! –le lanza la misma cantidad de energía al castaño

_Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!_

Issei: -desvía la energía y se va hacia el peliplatino para insertarle un golpe

Allen: -harto de toda esta tontería- BASTA! Vinimos a ser exorcistas! Tenemos autorización del general Maria Cross!

Kanda: -detiene su espada a un centímetro del rostro del peliblanco- eh?

Vali: -con su puño en el rostro del castaño- enserio?!

Issei: -con su puño en el rostro del peliplatino- lamentablemente si…..

Vali: -se separa y guarda sus alas de luz- pudieron haberlo dicho!

Issei: ustedes atacaron primero!

Kanda: -guarda su espada- tch… es imposible que un _brote de judías_ como tu se haga exorcista

Vali: ignóralo… vengan sabemos bien que no son akumas… -abriendo el portón

Issei: ahh… es por eso que no nos dejaron pasar!

Kanda: si….

Allen: bueno no importa.. – vendando su brazo algo lastimado y ve como una chica de cabello verde oscuro casi negro hace una reverencia

Lenalee: jeje jejeje disculpen esa mala entrada pensábamos que eran akumas –sonriendo nerviosa

Allen: no hay problema… señorita?

Lenalee: ah! Mucho gusto me llamo Lenalee Lee y soy la hermana del supervisor de la orden negra!

Issei: uhmmm….. –ve a una pelirroja de grandes pechos

Rias: hola yo me llamo Rias Gremory! Ustedes son los alumnos de m…. KYA!

Todos: -ven como el castaño manosea los pechos de la pelirroja

Issei: pechos! No puede creerlo son muy grandes! –midiendo medidas

Rias: -sonrojada activa su inocencia- _Destruction power!_ –sus manos se cubren de una energía negra y roja y empuja al castaño

Issei: -atraviesa una pared y termina noqueado en el piso

Allen: -hace una reverencia- disculpen a mi amigo! No es su culpa ser así! –se va corriendo en auxilio del castaño

Lenalee: emmm…. Creo que va a ver mas diversión en la orden! –sonrie feliz

Rias: m-me toco….. –se cubre los pechos

Kanda: -sin importarle lo que paso se va

Vali: …..se supone que ese es mi rival?

-en los escombros-

Allen: ey! Despierta –le tira un balde de agua fría al castaño

Issei: uhmmmm….. auch! Esa chica si que pega duro!

Allen: fue tu culpa por tocarla!

Issei: no lo fue! Estuvimos buscando este sitio alejado de la civilización y en todo ese tiempo no vi ninguna chica linda!

Allen: jahh… -suspira- que voy a hacer contigo…

Issei: ñehhh…. Así soy y jamás cambiare!

Y así van a comenzar las aventuras de este par de amigos….

**Y BUENO ESPERO QUE LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE CROSS!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
